Will You Feel the Same
Will You Feel the Same is a song written by Matt McVaney & Tony McVaney and performed by Maddie Conrad & Jonah Ford in the final season episode Jump Then Fall. After being unhappy with how the song initially sounds, Jonah asks for it to be changed before he and Maddie sing it together. They perform it together at his Miami concert in the episode Can't Help But Wonder Where I'm Bound. Lyrics When you're out in the cold And get thrown to the flames When a moment feels good But it ends in pain When you wanna get out And you're done with the games Oh no When you're losing it all Over some bad advice You've seen it before Maybe once or twice At the end of your road If I look up to the sky And I pray you stay alive After the smoke is gone I open my eyes and I see you I'm tired of this fight to get us through When the world starts to change Will you feel the same When they're calling your name Will you feel the same When you're given the blame Will you feel the same Will you feel the same Well I'll be there for you As long as you're right there too Well I'll be there for you Take my word, you know I'll follow through But there's nothing to take 'Cause you're giving it all We still rise above Even when you fall When you're like all silent You hear my call After the smoke is gone I open my eyes and I see you I'm tired of this fight to get us through When the world starts to change Will you feel the same When they're calling your name Will you feel the same When you're given the blame Will you feel the same Will you feel the same Well I'll be there for you As long as you're right there too Well I'll be there for you Take my word, you know I'll follow through Well I'll be there for you As long as you're right there too Well I'll be there for you Take my word, you know I'll follow through After the smoke is gone I open my eyes and I see you I'm tired of this fight to get us through When the world starts to change Will you feel the same When they're calling your name Will you feel the same When you're given the blame Will you feel the same Will you feel the same Well I'll be there for you As long as you're right there too Well I'll be there for you Take my word, you know I'll follow through Well I'll be there for you As long as you're right there too Well I'll be there for you Take my word, you know I'll follow through Videos Will You Feel The Same NASHVILLE ON CMT Maddie and Jonah's "Feel The Same" Performance Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs Category:Songs by Maddie Conrad Category:Songs by Jonah Ford Category:Content